


My Life is Your life

by JadeAvici



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Barbarian Anya, Barbarian Lexa, Barbarian Lincoln, Blood, F/F, F/M, Knight Bellamy, Lady Abby, Lady Clarke, Lady Octavia, Lady Raven, Life Debt, Lord Bellamy, Lord Finn, Lord Jake, Lord John - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slaves, Violence, Wildlings - Freeform, barbarians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAvici/pseuds/JadeAvici
Summary: The market and trading stalls seemed to be attracting more attention than usual one day and of course Lady Clarke of the House Griffin just had to find out why. That simple quest would be one to throw her life into dismay. Leading the charge of chaos in her life was a woman from the wilds with striking green eyes."Klark....Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun."





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so just a heads up I'm not too well versed in medieval type AUs so it will be a little rough. Bare with me, hope you enjoy!

The kingdom of Arkadia was large but not too large according to its inhabitants it was just the right size. Broken up into almost one hundred different different provinces the kingdom thrived off of its plentiful trade routes and strong political ties underneath the rule of King Thelonious Jaha and his heir Wells Jaha. The right hand family to the throne was that of House Griffin, Jake and Abby Griffin were the kings top advisers. Lord Griffin was one to advise in the well beings of the people and advancements to the kingdom itself while Lady Griffin helped strengthen political ties and would also help her husband with the well beings of the people. 

Not many questioned the strength and power held by the Ladies of the court, to them it was nothing unusual, but when dealing with other kingdoms they were met with such looks. The sight of a woman holding such high standing and openly having a hand in certain affairs was most unusual to outsiders. 

To the north of the kingdom though was the wild lands of Polis, inhabited by Barbarians or Wildlings depending on who you asked. The tales of their brute viciousness, the acts of their pillaging and wars traveled far and always changed it was hard to tell what was truth and myth after so many years. Yet one thing was for certain, never enter the wilds of Polis and never cross paths with those who thrived in the wild you might not survive it. 

Every first and last week of the months the first providence which was located in the center of the kingdom where the King himself resided would hold the largest trade days and festivals. It was a way to welcome and bid farewell to the new and old months; it also allowed other provinces to bring in diplomats, representatives and traders to conduct business or try to earn a hearty profit.

It was the first month marking the fall and the main plazas were completely covered in stalls and seas of people trying to shop and look upon exotic goods. Three young woman slowly made their way from stall to stall fighting the flow of the sea of people. 

These women were Lady Clarke of the House Griffin, Lady Octavia of the House Blake and Lady Raven of the house Reyes. The three were as thick as thieves growing up together around the castle while their parents attended business and into adulthood their bonds were still just as strong. “Clarke look these swords have gold and obsidian hilts, do you think your father would mind we practiced with his guards again?”

The blonde laughed while looking at the sword the ink black haired woman was admiring, “Octavia, we have enough swords. Plus my mother would be absolutely livid it was hard enough convincing her to allow me to continue swordsmanship training.”

Octavia laughed with her, “You’re right. I doubt I could stand another lecture from my mother because yours told her I was engaging in activities unbecoming of a lady once again.” 

“Exactly now let’s go, Raven said she was meeting Finn near the section of traders who bring the goods from the territories.” 

Octavia seemed surprised as they continued walking deeper into the plaza near the main stalls, “Wait is that so many people have been traveling here? The traders from the wilds showed?!?” 

“Not exactly, the way Finn had explained was these traders are from our kingdoms and providences but they have earned respect from the brutes in the wilds and have been allowed to trade their good with us and then bring them back the gold.” 

“What uses could they have with our gold? Isn’t their currency completely different?”

“I didn’t really think to ask. It's odd enough that they have decided to allow some contact with us this season. Especially after the reports of them moving further down and closer to the edges of the wilds. Maybe something is driving them to abandon their lands.” 

“You are starting to sound like your father, why worry for them? They have murdered more than enough of our own people,” Octavia scoffed, “Let’s forget this topic, Raven and Finn are up ahead at the stall with the black tapestries.” 

Clarke fell silent as they walked Octavia had a reasonable point, those who lived in the wilds attacked any outsiders. As she grew older she would hear more and more reports about those attacks and deaths while being in her father’s study as he worked. Her mother would also occasionally discuss how her upbringing as a healer would be helpful to those who managed to survive. When the attacks became more frequent her mother was seen less around the upper areas of the castle and more in the guards area and infirmaries. 

“My Ladies! It is nice of you to finally show!” Finn bowed quickly sporting a grin that was almost ear to ear. 

“Why my lord what has you in such a happy mood?” Clarke asked as the group began to walk toward the stall marked with symbols from the wilds. 

“Because the word of the traders who talk with the barbarians also brought in slavers. Some of them even claim to have barbarians as well, caught running from the wilds and trying to escape into our kingdoms.” 

The women seemed taken aback, “Don’t be scared, they are chained. The Men of the mountains who are led by Lord Wallace have assured the King and the people that none shall harm our people.” 

“The men of the mountains, they are no better than the barbarians themselves. Even with Lord Wallace and his house giving orders. They cause just as much harm.” Clarke spoke with venom in her words, no human barbarian or otherwise should be bound in chains and sold like common cattle. 

Raven and Octavia sensed the tension forming and quickly changed the subject to the odd trinkets they were passing by. Clarke had tuned them out her interest gone now that she learned the slavers had shown. As much as she wished to avoid those stalls and auctions she knew it was pointless to argue. Finn was discussing how Octavia’s older brother would be there keeping the peace as part of the Knight’s Guard. It had been quite a while since any of them had seen Bellamy, he had spent the better part of the year fighting with a rogue army with unknown bannermen trying to capture a providence on the far south edge of the kingdom 

“My Lady are you listening?” 

Clarke looked back to Finn who had obviously asked her something of importance, “What was that My lord?” 

“I had asked if you had any intent in participating in any of the auctions? Do wild men catch your eye?” 


	2. Two

“I’m sorry I don’t think I understand exactly what you are asking My Lord.” Raven and Octavia could tell Clarke was lying but Finn didn’t seem to catch on.

“I said My Lady, do you plan on buying yourself a wildling. Do wild men catch your eye? Seeing as no noble man is worthy enough to take your hand.” 

Octavia made a small noise which she covered with a cough while Raven’s eyes instantly looked down. The Lord was crossing a line but his comments proved he was still quite upset at the rejection of his marriage proposal some years earlier. Clarke looked to Raven briefly, the woman's hands curled into tight fights and her posture almost uncomfortably stiff. 

“My Lord I do not think this is a topic fitting for us to discuss, especially since your betrothed is with us.” 

Finn scoffed loudly, “She has no say. Now  _ my lady _ I believe I asked you a question.” 

Gritting her teeth Clarke answered, “No My lord. Wild Men do not catch my eye. Nor do I plan on participating in the auction.” 

“Shame. Guess you shall wither away lonely like the old shrews and midwives.” 

There was a time when Finn was sweet and kind but something over the years had changed him. His childhood temper grew and the sweet boy who would sneak Clarke, Raven and Octavia sweets and some of the toy swords his father would bring home disappeared. Though it wasn’t until a few years back that they had truly noticed, right around the time he had approached Jake Griffin asking for Clarke's hand in marriage. Both the Lord and Lady of the house had denied his proposal but he wouldn’t accept it not until he had asked Clarke himself. That finally no must have snapped something inside of him. They suspected he had asked for Raven’s hand out of spite and desperation from his father to provide and heir to the Collins name.

“It seems that way My lord.” 

The rest of the walk was tense and the only conversation was between Finn and himself as he provided a commentary of the stalls they passed and the people from other provinces. Then they began to hear the fast paced call of auctioneers, they seemed to be late. Most times the auctions always started with those who were taken from dungeons, most bought them to conscript into armies. Then it was those taken as prisoners from war, most used those for armies or even helping on the lands. Any special auctions would always be the last, like today's, the last items would be those who were taken from the wilds. They were the reason why the crowds today were so large.

“Ah! Just in time to see the wild bastards be sold off! My ladies if you aren’t participating I recommend waiting on the outskirts. Let those who actually want to buy near the front to see the goods better.” 

With that Finn was gone blending into the crowd and leaving the three women together, “Raven I’m sorry he said those things while you were standing right there.” 

“Don’t apologize Clarke. It’s not like you can control what he says and neither can I. Gods I didn’t even agree to take his hand it was my mother’s decision. To ensure our wealth and status as Nobles for another generation.” 

Octavia laughed, “As if that would happen, his family line is just as in danger as yours. If this marriage does succeed they will wirte about this in the scrolls as the worst arranged marriage in history. All marriages will strive to be better than yours.” 

The trio laughed together, “Sister. You should know better than to speak ill of Lord Collins.” 

A deep voice silenced them standing behind Clarke was a tall man in the royal armies armor, his ink black hair slicked back and a smile on his face. “Bellamy. You know you would join in if you weren’t in royal colors.” 

The elder blake chuckled softly, “That is not the point sister. The point is your sharp tongue will get you in trouble one day. All three of you….I see Finn has left you to try his luck at the auction. You know you don’t have to stay and watch this. I can escort you back to where you want to go.”

Before they could answer a large commotion broke out from near the auction stage, Bellamy turned on a dime his hand already gripping the hilt of his broad sword ready to defend when the threat presented itself. The crowd seemed to part directly down the middle revealing exactly what was going on. A woman in a old dirty blue tunic and pants was standing above a knocked down Finn who was holding his nose, bright red blood seeping through his fingers. The woman’s hands were cuffed behind her and a short chain limited how far she could move her legs as well, yet that didn’t seem to stop her. Noticing the part in the crowd she took the opportunity to run as best she could away from the stage. 

Bellamy was the only thing now between her and freedom and neither seemed to want to move for the other. As she grew closer to Bellamy Finn yelled out, “Guard seize that Barbarian whore!!”

As if in slow motion Bellamy began to raise his hands in order to grab the woman when she came near, from other locations in the crowds more guards began to move toward the location. Clarke moved in a trance like state, her actions not her own as she ran toward Bellamy ready to throw herself between the woman and him.

Clarke made it just in time to throw her arms around the woman who was taller than her, “STOP!!” 

Clarke’s voice pierced the air and even the woman stopped trying to run to her escape. Looking up she saw piercing green eyes looking back down at her, the dirt on her face and around her eyes as if it was once war paint making the color stand out even more. There was something captivating about them and the words that tumbled out of Clarke’s mouth not only surprised the crowd but herself as well. 

“I will buy this woman!” 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I do not have a beta reader so there will be a few spelling and grammatical errors. I try to catch them the best I can before posting. Also I was not expecting this to gain a lot of attention. You're subscriptions and love are always great motivation!

The crowd was still silent as the last echoes of Clarke’s declaration started to die, letting her arms drop from around the girl and Clarke moved back to just an arm’s length away. The woman still was looking down to Clarke her eyes softening slightly.

“You, want to buy this woman?” The auctioneer asked almost no louder than a whisper. 

“Yes.” 

Clarke looked once more toward the woman whose gaze finally shifted away from Clarke and settled back toward the stage where two more people were in chains in the same fashion as her. They were a man and woman, dressed in the same dirty blue tunic and pants and they had the same type of dirt or paint on their faces. The woman looked with honey brown eyes in an almost pleading manner toward the woman by Clarke while the man was looking ahead as if he already accepted his fate. 

“I will also buy the other two in your lot. The Man and Woman.” 

The auctioneer scoffed, “Like you have the money little girl. You may be noble but you won’t be able to afford the prices on my entire lot.” 

A silent prayer was uttered when Clarke not only heard Raven but Octavia as well, 

“Her money is ours.”

“Do not worry, we will be able to match your price sir.” 

Bellamy stood next to the woman reaching out slowly to grasp at the chains on her wrists, his posture almost as if he was asking permission. She nodded and yet her eyes never left Clarke, they were full of a thankfulness as if she understood what had just happened. As Bellamy helped the auctioneers remove the cuffs on the threes wrist Clarke was handed the key to the chains on their legs. 

“Sister, I will escort you three….six back to the Griffin homestead. Just in case…”

Just as they turned backs toward the stage and ready to return back Finn came storming back. Blood wiped from his face but his royal blue and gold tunic was now stained with drying blood and his nose still held a crooked shape, “Raven you are coming home with me right now. I will not tolerate you associating yourself with these types of actions any longer.” 

He reached out to grab at her hand but Raven jerked it away, “No My lord. I am retiring for the day and Lord Bellamy has offered his services to make sure we arrive safely and if I speak frankly may I just say, I will not tolerate you embarrassing me anymore. I am not a slave nor shall I be treated as such. I am your betrothed and if you can not tolerate me I suggest you retract your proposal.” 

Finn’s face went stark white before becoming a dark red, his hand reaching back preparing to strike, “how dare you!”  As his hand started to come down the woman with the honey eyes reached out and caught it. 

“Nou.”

He tried to yank his hand back, “Barbarian whore unhand me. You do not understand our ways now remove your hand from me or I will strike you both down.” 

“Ai don biyo nou.”

There was fire in the woman’s eyes and Finn seemed to still be set on making good on his threat until Bellamy put a hand on his shoulder, “Sir I think you should go home. I don’t wish to involve more guards, just think of the scene that will unfold. Especially after what just happened. I will send word once your betrothed has arrived safely.” 

Finn slowly pulled his hand back, smoothing down the front of his tunic, “Fine. My lady you shall accept me tomorrow morning and we shall discuss the actions of your behavior today and if I shall even consider our union.” 

The group let out a deep breath when he was finally gone their attentions turned back toward the three people they had saved. They seemed to be talking in the same strange language that was spoken to Finn. Occasionally a few looks or hand gestures would be thrown in their direction before they fell silent and the woman with the green eyes approached Clarke. 

“Mochof.”

Clarke didn’t need to be able to understand the language to know what was said, “You are welcome. I will be able to remove the rest of the chains later and then we shall find out what I am going to do….”

The woman nodded and as she turned back to talk with her companions once again Clarke swore she say a smile break through the stoic and stone like expression on her face. 

The walk went smoothly whether it be because of Bellamy escorting them or because of the three very intimidating Barbarians with them. Every now and then the Barbarians would talk to one another or comment on something, their language was very primal. Almost coming out in growls or short barks depending on the word, but sometimes you could hear words that sounded familiar to that of a common tongue. There was a hidden beauty in the raw primal sound of them speaking together. 

Bellamy would cock an eyebrow or chuckle after a comment from one of them, “Bellamy can you understand them?” 

Octavia had looked to her brother, “A bit. I can understand a few phrases. The provinces on the ridges speak their tongue occasionally. You had to learn the most common to survive out there but I am in no way an expert.” 

He laughed at something the male said just then, “What did he say?” 

“He was commenting on Finn, something about resembling an Ape.”

They all laughed, “Well they aren’t wrong. I pray to the gods he considers retracting his proposal. I don’t think I will actually be able to commit myself to him.” Raven shuddered slightly at the thought. Her and Octavia talked between themselves while Clarke kept throwing a worried glance behind her only to find green eyes staring right back at. The walls surrounding their area of land where in sight now and the Castle in the background behind it almost as if it was on the horizon. “You did the right thing My lady. You’re father and mother are both understanding and shall know you did it with kindness. I confess myself I was not ready to strike her down. I wouldn’t be able to.” Bellamy’s voice was soft and reassuring and somehow it was just what she needed to hear. Well almost, part of her needed to hear the way the woman spoke once again. There was something so captivating about it, the way the ‘r’s rolled and the ‘k’s were sharp and her tone was commanding but captivating. Everything about that woman was intriguing to Clarke and part of her wished she could understand exactly what was being said.

“My lady your mother and father ask after you!” 

A young man ran toward them his hair wild and in his face while his tunic a simple tan covered in odd stains. His name was Jasper Jordan and he was one of the gardeners but every now and then you could find him tinkering with odd inventions.

“I figured Jasper. Don’t worry I am on my way there now...do you know why they ask after me?” 

“....I believe it's regarding an incident in the plaza’s earlier today.”  


	4. Four

Of course her parents would know what had happened before she even had a chance to explain. Raven and Octavia looked to her, “Do you want us to accompany you?” 

“No, just stay here or in the house….actually have Jasper take you to Monty, get them something to eat. It looks like they haven’t seen a decent meal in a bit.” 

Raven and Octavia nodded and motioned to the three barbarians to follow them and Jasper. “Clarke will you be alright?” 

She smiled sweetly to Bellamy, maybe if things were different she would have found herself accepting a proposal from him but that wasn’t how this world worked. Bellamy’s heart was stolen away by a man in secret and Clarke...well no man could catch Clarke’s eye. 

“No, thank you though. I believe you promised to send word to Lord Collins before returning to the barracks.” 

“Of course, may we meet again.” 

Clarke watched as Bellamy walked away heading back toward the market’s most likely stopping to see if a certain tavern worker was in at the moment before facing Finn and his father’s dislike for the day’s events. Clarke took a deep breath and prepared herself for any type of outcome she was to face. The door to the main study was open and she could hear the hushed whispers of her parents but not well enough to make out exactly they were saying as she approached. Knocking softly on the oak door before entering, her parents stopped talking. 

“Mother, Father. Good Afternoon.” 

Jake was silent as he sat in his large chair while Abby stood to his right arms crossed and fire in her eyes, “Do you mind telling us your side of this because we are choosing to overlook the fact that we were informed by Kane.” 

Marcus Kane was the general of the king’s army, Clarke should have known he would have been in the market especially if barbarians were involved. 

“Finn was going to have them executed. They were put up on display and sold like cattle. I wouldn’t allow it to happen. Especially since the King is trying to stop the trade of slaves within the kingdom.” 

Abby seemed to be inconvenienced while Jake perked up in his seat just a bit more, “You told me the other day. The King wants to move away from slaves and into hired laborers, criminals  who had been sentenced and other forms. She was scared and Finn...well he was in the way. If I didn’t step in Finn would have had all three of them murdered just for the one misunderstanding or not. So if you wish to punish me for standing up for what I believed was right and fair for any human being than go ahead. I will accept it knowing that in my heart and mind it was the right thing to do.” 

The room seemed to fall silent for a while before Jake broke first, “Well Abby she does have a point. Plus if we can convince them to stay here as hired labor or even guests we could learn more from them. Help strengthen our tactics for peace between us and those in the wilds. Abigail did you today just say how our true enemy was the Wallace house and those in the mountain they control.” 

Clarke tried to hide her smile but couldn’t she had won over her father and in turn her mother as well. Abby uncrossed her arms, “Well, it seems as if your father has already decided. If you can explain to them they are guests and if they choose to work with us I see no harm in this.”    
Clarke turned to exit the study before her mother claimed her attention, “Since Raven and Octavia helped you with your purchases they will help you as well in your task.” 

Clarke made her way through the house and down to the kitchen were Raven and Octavia were talking with...well attempting to talk with the three who seemed to enjoy the food Monty was bringing out to them. 

“She’s alive. Clarke how badly are you in with your mother and father?” Octavia turned and tapped Raven on her shoulder, “Not bad. Though you have two have to help me as well. We just have to let them know they are guests and allowed to stay here as long as they wish. My mother also informed me to mention that if they wish to earn coin they can work here. Most likely with Jasper or the others.” 

Octavia and Raven looked back to Monty who was bringing by another plate of food for Clarke his face full of fear and worry when he got closer to the barbarians, “Are you sure that’s smart. I mean look at Monty he looks like he might die of fright if one tried to talk to him” 

“They will be fine. Have they said anything?”

Raven had moved on to talk to Monty probably about something that Jasper was building with her help, Octavia sat down with Clark across from the three. “Not anything I would understand. I don’t know if they even know the english language or understand a single word that we are saying to them. Are you sure this was one of your better ideas?”

Clarke sighed, “Good idea or not. I wasn’t going to let the possibility of Finn or someone else buying them just to kill them even exist.”

“I know but Clarke....” 

“Leave it Octavia. What’s done is done.” 

Clarke watched the group across from them, Octavia was right they didn’t speak anything other than their own common tongue. Occasionally a few glances or hand gestures would be casually thrown their way. From what Clarke could gather the woman with the green eyes had some sort of power in the group. The man and other woman would listen and if the tone of the other woman came across as authoritative they would fall silent. 

Occasionally if they moved a certain way Clarke could make out a few dark black designs in their skin, tattoos, even the women had them. The man cleared his throat and looked toward Clarke, “....We accept.” 


	5. Five

Everyone in the kitchen was stunned into silence, the man continued to look at them expecting some type of response. Clarke was the first to regain herself and speak, “You accept?” 

“Yes. We accept the offer to stay here as guests and I do not doubt that our talents will prove useful for the masters of the home.” 

His speech was elegant as if he had been speaking english all of his life, the accent he had when speaking his native language carried over with the distinct rolling of the “r’s” and sharp “k’s.” He motioned to himself, “My name is Lincoln,” he motioned to the woman with the honey brown eyes, “This is...how do you put it….my cousin Anya and…” He looked to the other woman, “My sister Lexa.” 

Lexa….such a fitting name. Clarke couldn’t explain it but it was. Something about it just captivated her like the intensity of those green eyes staring through her. Clarke imagined how the woman’s name would sound rolling off her own tongue, her face beginning to heat up before she pushed the thought out of her head. “It is nice to meet you all. My name is Clarke Griffin, that is Raven Reyes and this is Octavia Blake. The man who has been providing the food is Monty.” 

Lincoln nodded and spoke to his sister and cousin in their native tongue before he turned back to Clarke, “Is there a place ready for us to retire to? Or clothing that differs from these rags. We don’t need much.” 

“Yes. there is an empty living quarter. I’ll be more than happy to show you there and I know Lincoln you’d need a tunic and pants...do they wish for…” 

He put his hand up to stop her, “The same for them as me. No dresses. Both of them would murder me if I brought them those.” He laughed and seemed looked so...human. Nothing like the creatures from the stories. They were human, she could see that. Everyone in the room could see that, they laughed and talked with one another and everyone with respect and emotion. Maybe this would be the very first stepping stones between peace and understanding between the kingdom and those in the wilds. “Right….whenever you wish to retire for the evening let me know and I will be more than happy to show you to your living quarters.” 

Both him and Anya had stood, “We’re ready but Lexa will join us later.” 

Clarke wasn’t to sure about leaving the other woman here in the kitchen by herself with a skittish Monty but she didn’t have to think to hard for a plan because Octavia and Raven beat her too it, “Don’t worry We’ll take you two. We know exactly where it is that way Clarke can stay with Lexa and show her later where to go.” 

Lincoln looked to his sister who responded with a calm, “En’s ogud.” 

What ever she had said had immediately calmed him and Octavia seemed way too excited to walk with him. Clarke would have to remember to tease her about it later no doubt they would tease her about the way she had been glancing at his sister. Her glances definitely hadn’t gone unnoticed by the two. 

Monty at some point had disappeared leaving Clarke completely alone with Lexa. They sat in silence across from each other at the small table. Lexa looking at Clarke as if deciding something about her or maybe she couldn’t speak English like her brother could. Her mind was racing in the silence and Clarke wasn’t sure how long she would last with the woman just staring at her. 

There was as small change in the look she was giving Clarke, her eyes softening just barely almost like they did when they gazed upon her family still in chains and up for auction. 

“Mochof. Thank you.” 

Clarke felt herself smile so Lexa did know english. 

“Don’t mention it. I couldn’t stand to see you like that. Anyone like that actually.” 

“You would be the first. Klark, Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun, my life is your life.”

Clarke didn’t understand what the woman was telling her, “Klark. I owe you my life, not only for protecting myself but my family….I will do all and anything I can to repay that debt.” 

Clarke reached out slowly to put a hand on one of Lexa’s that was resting on the table, balled up in a fist so tight her knuckles began to turn white, “You are safe now. I promise.” 

Lexa laughed, it was such an odd noise, almost as if in disbelief, “I am not worried about myself. I am worried for you. What us being here will bring….the Azgeda have their eyes on this Kingdom and mine.” 

“What do you mean yours?” 

Lexa pulled her hand away, “Nothing for you Klark to know. If anything your father should be the one to hear this. He will tell the king and action will be taken.”

Clarke sat there trying to figure out what exactly the woman was telling her something about her began to feel very familiar. Had she read anything about her, heard anything, maybe she had seen her one day, all of it seemed to be on the tip of her tongue but Clarke couldn’t place the exact feeling. 

“Klark, I’m ready to retire for the night. May you show me where my quarters are?” 

Clarke snapped back to reality, tonight she had been daydreaming and drifting off more than normal, “Uhm...yes. Yes, it's quite literally behind this building...well my home, across from the garden’s Monty and his family tend.”    
They began to walk outside with Clarke ponting other buildings, “To the right of your building is the very small armory and barracks my father had built for our own personal guard. The stables is attached to it as well. To the left are the other living quarters; the Greens, Jones, and a few other families that work for us live there as well. Feel free to ask them anything if you have any questions or need something...or you are more than welcome to find me….My room is on the second floor to the right, first door you see. Actually only door you see in the right hall.” 

Clarke found herself rambling on, “Klark...slou yu rou daun. Breathe. I think I am quite capable of figuring where things are.” 

They had stopped in front of the living quarters door, you could hear Lincoln and Anya talking inside in a mix of english and their native language. Some of the windows were illuminated by a fire and candles. The shadows casted made Lexa look even more intimidating no...intimidating wasn’t the right word. Clarke would have used the words godlike, statuesque, living artwork or even breath taking. 

“Reshop Klark, sleep well.” 

With that Lexa had disappeared leaving Clarke outside heart pounding in her chest and a million thoughts swirling around mind. 


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I'm alive. Life happened over this last year, hopefully, I am back to updating regularly. Fingers crossed that this chapter holds up to the older ones, I lost the original documents I had written them on. Sorry that the chapter is short, I promise the next chapter won't take a year to write and will be over 1k words.

The next few days drifted by in a haze for Clarke, if she wasn’t attending her studies she found herself watching her family's new guest. Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln were true to their words and helped around the land holdings, never staying on one task but always drifting back to hunting. Monty had an almost endless supply of fresh game every night, Clarke had never seen him or his family so excited to skin a wild boar. 

“Klark…..Klark….Klark!” 

Clarke shook the haze away, standing to her right was Lexa wearing simple workers clothing but somehow it seemed more than simple to her. Muscles more defined in that tunic than when she had first laid eyes on her, shoulders squared proudly as sweat dripped off her skin. Hard labor looked amazing on Lexa. Swallowing harshly Clarke finally managed to find her voice, 

“Oh...Lexa, I did not see you approach. Have I kept you waiting long?” 

“No...Not long. May I ask what you were thinking on...my lady.” 

Clarke had to suppress a shiver, the way the barbarian spoke adding emphasis to my lady, it had struck a chord. 

“Uh...yes you may, I was just thinking about my studies from today.” 

“You are a terrible liar.” 

“.....So it seems.” 

The two shared a soft laugh before falling back into silence. Lexa waiting for Clarke to speak and truly answer her question. This must have been the first time since their private moment weeks ago that they had been in the same room long enough to actually hold a conversation. 

“To be honest Lexa, I was thinking about you and your family.” 

“I see.” 

Lexa’s voice dropped, Clarke must have offended her, 

“Nothing bad! I promise you, I was thinking about how your family has been nothing but a blessing to our land. That you three provide us proof of the promise to the end of slave trade within the kingdom. That I am glad my decision a few weeks ago was the most intuitive and best decision I could make while and heir to the House.” 

“My Lady. Please excuse me, it seems I am due back at the armory.” 

Clarke was unable to get a parting word as Lexa all but ran away from her. Nor did she actually hear anyone call for Lexa. The whole situation seemed odd but from how Lexa sounded Clarke must have really offended her. Head falling into hands with a groan,

“Why must I always say the wrong things….”

Raven’s hearty laugh filled the silence left by the Barbarian woman,

“Because you My lady are awkward and have no skill talking with anyone let alone another attractive woman. I wonder...How fast Octavia would be able to spread the rumor to the commoner’s that Lady Clarke. Sole heir to the Griffin name, the right hands to the king and kingdom, has herself fallen in love with a rugged, brutish, and violent Barbarian?” 

“You wouldn’t….” 

“You and I both know I would if given the chance. Now, My lady, you need to put on a pair of trousers. Don your sword and battle me, maybe then you can redeem your horrible speaking abilities with Lexa.” 

“Raven I couldn’t...Mother would kill me.” 

Clarke turned to face her trusted friend, who was already dressed in well made and regal men’s ware. Sword resting on her left hip which helped accentuate her womanly figure. 

“Let her then. Better to die with a sword in your hands than a coward.” 

Clarke pursed her lips, 

“Fine, a duel it is.”   

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The duel had no lasted long, Clark just managing to land the final blow as the sun reached its highest peak. Majority of the day laborers out on the fields working through a few had gathered to watch the duel between the women. It was mostly Monty and Jasper, who offered words of encouragement to both sides every strike or swing. As Clarke wiped away the beads of sweat from her brow she swore she say the Barbarians watching from a distance. All three standing stoically, arms crossed and signature scowls.

She blinked only once and the three were gone, as if they faded into the edge of the woods behind them, 

“Clarke, you are hopeless.” 

Turning her attention back towards Raven who had sheathed her sword and was already preparing to leave to her living quarters. 

“I am not.” 

“No, you are. Do you know what I do during my free times now?” 

“What?” 

“I talk with them, Anya teaches me about their histories. She has even been more than willing to discuss other topics not involved in the past. You do know that Lexa pines after you.” 

Clarke had swallowed harshly, coughing lowly to try and hide just how she was caught off guard. 

“....I did not know that.” 

“She pines just as you pine. You two are hopeless. Neither of you will talk with one another and when you do it’s about how well of a purchase they were. Clarke, if you want to not come off as a spoiled Southerner to them, more so Lexa, then actually spend the time learning about them.” 

“What are you suggesting?” 

“Sneak out tonight with me and Octavia, come down to the laborer quarters and join us for their nightly drinks.” 

Raven didn’t wait nor did she need to hear the reply. The woman walking off, hand resting on the pommel of her sheath, pride beaming from her every step. Clark sighed heavily, her mind swirling with ideas and thoughts. The very idea of Lexa pining after her, that this woman shared the same possible feelings was almost too much. Where these people more open to women together, would she have had more experience….

Shaking her head clearing away the images of Lexa and how experienced a lover she might be. Her hands still gripping her sword tightly, her hands shaking with the exertion. Quickly sheathing it she all but ran towards the main castle to avoid her mother’s judgemental gaze and to change from her dueling clothing into something more relaxed for the excursion later in the evening. 

Dinner came and went, her mother, of course, commenting on her way of dress, saying that a lady of a noble home is not fit to wear tunics and trousers fitting of a laborer. As always her father was by her side ready to defend her if common clothing is how she felt comfortable then, by all means, common clothing was allowed. Normally Clarke would focus more on the conversations held at the table than her food, it allowed her to learn just what was going on in her father’s meetings with the king and the inner dealings of the kingdoms but not tonight. Tonight her mind was already with the common folk and her closest friends and the small tavern on the land. Where the personal guards drank to forget their boredom, families laughed together and the barbarians….of course, they would be there. Standing solemnly in the darkest corner. Watching everything with piercing green eyes. 

Strong arms crossed only to find themselves wrapped around Clarke as she swoons from too much ale. A soft voice in her ear, 

“Klark..” 

“Clark?” 

Eyes snapping up immediately,

“Yes, mother?” 

“You are awfully quiet this evening, do you have nothing to add to the discussion of peace among the kingdoms. Especially since your new Northern friends have proposed this plan.” 

“They did?” 

“Yes, they approached your father today, with a very complex plan already laid out for the King. Apparently, they too share a common enemy with us. The mountain Lords’ pose as much a threat to them as the enemies in their own lands.” 

“I did not know they had such a drive to help us.” 

“Do you not spend time with them, you are the one after all who has vouched for them with your purchase.” 

“.....” 

“That is what I thought. Clarke, you must be committed to your word. You gave us it by saying you would help to spread peace with them. So far the only ones upholding  _ Your  _ word are people who did not give it.” 

“I am sorry mother. I will work harder to uphold my word.” 

“Good, you may be dismissed if dinner is not appealing to you. I know your friends are the workers and commoners. Tonight you may have my approval to join them, only to save us the embarrassment of you sneaking out of our own castle on our own lands.” 

Clarke needed no further words of encouragement from her mother if one was to call the small talking to encouragement. The night air was crisp and sent a slight chill down her spine, in the distant past the armory and living areas she could see the faint orange glow of lanterns. Distant music filling the silence, a smile formed on her face. 

Using all of her willpower to walk, briskly, but still a walk, she headed towards the lights and music. Outside the small tavern were groups of people. It seemed as if everyone on her families lands was there tonight. The word that the strange newcomers actually joining them for drinks must have drawn everyone in. Curiosity being their main drive. Inside Clarke found Raven and Octavia quite easily. They had cups of ale in their hands as they danced with Monty and Jasper. The music fast paced, mostly done by Lyres and what seemed to be a fiddle. 

Just as she had imagined it; Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln were standing in a corner of the tavern closer towards the makeshift dance floor than she thought, but all three stood slowly drinking from tankards doing nothing more than observing the scenes before them. 

Lexa seemed to be the first to notice her arrival, green eyes lighting up and instantly looking away when she caught Clarke’s gaze. 


End file.
